jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Darcy Gold
History Darcy Gold is the daughter of Mark Trent and Theresa Gold. She killed her first enemy at the age of 6 cementing her title as the warlord of the Hiturae Empire. Powers and Abilities Powers Kinetic Energy Absorption: Darcy gold body is surrounded by a self-generating bio-energetic force-field that absorbs kinetic energy that energizes and fortifies the cells of her body to metabolize it to enhance his own physical strength, speed, and stamina. This makes him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as every blow struck against him only makes him stronger. Unusual tactics are required to defeat him, usually by incapacitating him or by attacking him psionically. Shaw absorbs the energy of any blow he is struck by, not just punches, but also projectiles laser, plasma, high intensity explosives, raw ballistic kinesis, and electricity and physically based energy beams. Darcy’s power doesn’t turn on and off like a light switch. Light, heat, and radiation, she absorbs kinetic energy all of the time. And occasionally she needs to expend it. Even at rest her physical strength is roughly ten times that of a normal human being. It goes up exponentially the more she gets hit or is physically distressed. More so when she’s under stress *''Kinetic Metabolism:'' Darcy can forgo sleep if she receives enough kinetic energy. *''Enhanced Durability:'' Darcy can still be crushed/cut, but cuts are superficial because he saps the blade of all its thrusting/cutting energy. Also the kinetic absorption directed at her body causes her skin to harden up.Hitting Darcy is often described as "punching a mattress". If properly energized, Darcy can lift and hold approximately one hundred times her weight. *''Enhanced Speed:'' When she has absorbed kinetic energy, Darcy's speed is increased. *''Enhanced Stamina:'' Darcy's stamina in increased beyond normal human levels when she absorbs kinetic energy. *''Accelerated Healing:'' Darcy has healed from being hit repeatedly in the nose by Colossus in less than a few hours. *''Kinetic Bombshell:'' When falling from great heights the very pressure of the air causes her skin and bones to harden up. The cold, thin air heats up and makes her flesh as hard as iron. An internal integrity field fortifies her body to superhuman level. Turning her into a human bomshell who hits like a living meteror. Abilities Darcy's powers make her a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, even against superhumanly. Being leader of the Syrens and warlord of the Hiturae empire has given Darcy significant leadership and strategy skills. In battle, faced with life and death choices she can make rapid combat decisions and adapt to life and death situations. Weaknesses Darcy’s abilities don’t effect gases when make poison vary effective against her. Though she cannot be hurt by physical force, she still registers pain on her nervous receptors every time she gets hit by a force greater than the last one. Paraphernalia Equipment Multilingual: after the defeat of Karathorm her new subjects implanted her with a kind of symbiotic device that grants her the ability to communicate with people regardless of their language. ' Costume:' A weird side effect of Darcy’s power makes it hard for me to wear normal cloths for longer than twenty-four hours. If she does the molecules of normal fabric will vibrate to pieces and shred apart, leaving her exposed. Often in highly awkward situations. It really gets bad if shein a combat situations and her power goes into overdrive. Living things aren’t affected as badly as dead or inorganic substances, such as wool cotton or synthetics. This is partially the reason for Darcy’s chosen profession. In that it allows her to try on different clothing for very short durations. Her power to absorb kinetic energy means that she’s constantly surrounded by an invisible field that disrupts the integrity of ordinary matter the longer that it’s in contact with her body. To solve this problem her uncle Rex Machine constructed a suit that blends in with her bio-energy field and is all but indestructible the same way as Darcy. Weapons ' Gibgon Eight String Acoustical:' Indestructible guitar forged by the gods possesses the power of mnemonic acoustical projection. The power to send waves of white-noise through high resolution amplification. Gallery DarcySirens1469.JPG DarcySirens1439.JPG DarcySirens1351.JPG DarcySirens1281.JPG DarcySirens982.JPG DarcySirens915.jpg DarcySirens912.jpg DarcySirens903.JPG DarcySirens896.JPG DarcySirens892.JPG DarcySirens739.JPG DarcySirens726.JPG Darcy fox5.JPG Darcy fox4.JPG Darcy fox3.JPG Darcy fox.JPG Darcy10.JPG Category:Centurian Blues Category:Syrens